Tengo Novia
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Después de muchos años, el hijo de Gwen y Kevin, tiene novia, pero no es normal, y no es exactamente, una alienigena que pasara, es emocionante. Gwevin


Mama – Dijo Devlin, bajando las escaleras

Que pasa mi amor – Dijo ella, su hijo se sentó a su lado

Tengo, que decirles algo, muy importante – Dijo Devlin

No me digas que ahora, dejaras la universidad – Dijo Kevin

No, papa… es que, tengo novia – Dijo Devlin

Novia, desde cuándo – Dijo Kevin

Bueno, hace como… dos meses – Dijo Devlin

Y porque nos dices, hasta ahora

No me quería apresurar, a las cosas, la quería conocer bien primero – Dijo

Yo la quiero conocer – Dijo Gwen

Si está bien, que tal si la invito a cenar – Dijo Devlin

Me parece bien – Dijo Gwen

**Esa Misma Noche**

Yo abro – Dijo Devlin, al escuchar el timbre, se puso de pie, fue a abrir la puerta, dejando ver una adolecente, de unos dieciséis o tal vez diecisiete años, ella sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno, beso en los labios – Como estas

Muy bien, como estas tu – Dijo Devlin

Un poco nervioso, por favor entra – Dijo el, ella entro, el, le tomo la mano, mientras cerraba la puerta, ella vestía, un hermoso, vestido, azul claro, que era, un poco corto por delante, y largo por detrás, tacones, color piel, una cartera negra, y un hermoso collar con un dije – Te tomo mucho, trabajo llegar

No, parece que todos, saben dónde viven – Dijo ella

Mama, papa, ella es, Alisson Stonel – Dijo Devlin, Gwen y Kevin, se acercaron a ella

Hola – Dijo Alisson

Hola, mucho gusto, Gwen Tennyson – Dijo ella

No es broma, se llama, Gwen de Levin, hola, Kevin Levin – Dijo el

Parecen ser una linda, pareja – Dijo Alisson

A si es – Dijo Kevin

Pasemos al comedor – Dijo Gwen, todos caminaron, se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos mientras Gwen servía, la comida

Mama tu cocinaste – Dijo Devlin

Sí, porque – Dijo Gwen, sentándose

Solo cocinas, en ocasiones especiales, el resto del tiempo, ordenamos comida – Dijo Devlin

Esta es una ocasión especial – Dijo Gwen

Tengo que decirle, a tus padres – Susurro Alisson, ella estaba junto, a Devlin

No creo que, sea muy buena idea – Susurro el

Prometimos, que no tendríamos secretos, y este es uno muy grande – Susurro ella

Está bien, dilo si quieres – Dijo Devlin

Disculpen, tengo que decirles algo, muy importante… yo no soy normal – Dijo Alisson

No te preocupes, nadie en esta mesa es normal – Dijo Gwen, enseñando una bola de mana

Se lo que son, pero no me refiero a eso, yo no soy una alienígena – Dijo Alisson

Entonces, que eres – Dijo Kevin

Yo… yo soy una, vampiro – Dijo Alisson

Una… vampiro – Dijo Gwen, volteando a ver a Kevin, que también la estaba viendo

No se preocupen, no les hare daño – Dijo Alisson

Sí, es solo que, nunca había visto un vampiro, como escapaste, del mundo vampiro – Dijo Kevin

Las puertas, hacia la tierra estuvieron, abiertas por un error, muchos intentaron escapar, solo yo lo logre, el mundo vampiro es… muy cruel, nos tienen todo el tiempo controlados, llego un rumor, de Ben Tennyson, decían que el vendría a salvarnos, muchos lo creían, pero eso nunca paso, es más, creo que aun, muchos tienen sus esperanzas, en que el ira a salvarlos, cuando… yo escape, estuve por más de diez años, en las calles, no tenía que dormir, ni que comer, por suerte – Dijo Alisson

Nunca supimos nada, de vampiros, si lo hubiéramos sabido, los hubiéramos ayudado, con mucho gusto – Dijo Gwen

Siempre lo supe, nadie sabe de nosotros, ni los plomeros, ustedes son los primeros, que saben de nuestra, existencia – Dijo Alisson

Estoy tan, confundida ahora – Dijo Gwen

Solo quiero que sepan, que no les hare daño, por una vez en mi vida, me gustaría ser feliz, sentirme querida por alguien, saber que tengo alguien, que se preocupa por mí, no sé si ustedes, puedan entender eso – Dijo Alisson

Hace muchos años, yo me sentía como tú, estuve por mucho tiempo, en las calles, sin nadie, no tenía esperanzas, de nada, hasta que conocí a Gwen, sentí que le importaba a alguien, ella se preocupaba por mí, me hizo una mejor persona, me hizo… sentirme querido por alguien – Dijo Kevin

Yo no sabía eso papa, porque no me lo dijeron – Dijo Devlin

Tu padre, siempre se opuso, a que supieras esa parte, de su vida – Dijo Gwen

Lo único que quiero, es que nos dejen estar juntos, tengo doscientos treinta y siete años, nunca me había sentido, tan feliz como hasta ahora – Dijo Alisson

Por mi está bien, si quieren estar juntos, no hay problema – Dijo Kevin

Claro que sí, no lo tengo que dudar – Dijo Gwen

Gracias mama – Dijo Devlin

**Dos Horas Después **

Me tengo que ir – Dijo Alisson

No puedes quedarte, un rato más – Dijo Devlin

Es tarde, ustedes tienen que dormir – Dijo Alisson

Está bien – Dijo Devlin

Hijo, porque no la llevas, a su casa, o donde sea que viva – Dijo Kevin

No tengo coche, pero si me vas a prestar el tuyo – Dijo Devlin

Eso no pasara de nuevo, la última vez, me lo destrozaste – Dijo Kevin, el saco unas llaves de su bolsillo – Ten – le dijo, pasándole las llaves

Que significa esto – Dijo Devlin

Las llaves de, tu nuevo coche – Dijo Kevin

Wow, es enserio papa – Dijo Devlin

Bueno, si no lo quieres, yo me lo quedare – Dijo Kevin

Es broma, claro que lo quiero – Dijo Devlin, se acercó a abrazar a su padre – Gracias papa – Dijo finalizado el abrazo

El coche está afuera – Dijo Kevin

**Dos Meses Después**

Parece, que fue buena decisión, el dejar que estuvieran, juntos – Reconoció Gwen, sentándose en el mueble, junto a su marido

Si, él es feliz, eso es lo que importa – Dijo Kevin

Kevin, donde durmió Devlin, anoche – Dijo Gwen

Como que donde durmió, en su habitación – Dijo Kevin

Él no durmió aquí, yo pensé que tu sabias – Dijo Gwen

Él solo me dijo, que llevaría a Alisson a cine, y luego a su casa – Dijo Kevin, Gwen se puso de pie, tomo su teléfono, marco el número de su hijo

Hola – Dijeron al otro lado

¿Alisson? Donde está, Devlin – Dijo Gwen, volteando a ver, a Kevin

Él está con migo – Dijo Alisson

Como que esta con tígo, a que te refieres, que paso – Dijo Gwen

Tengo que decirle algo – Dijo Alisson

Decirme que, Alisson que paso – Dijo Gwen

No se preocupe, mire, anoche tuvimos, un accidente, un camión se atravesó… su hijo está muy mal, estamos en el hospital – Dijo Alisson

¡que! Ya salgo para allá – Dijo Gwen, colgó la llamada

Gwen, que paso – Dijo Kevin

Tuvieron un accidente, él está muy mal – Dijo Gwen

Al poco rato, estaban entrando al hospital, vieron a Alisson, sentada en una banca, del hospital

Alisson – Dijo Gwen, Alisson, se puso de pie

Como esta Devlin – Dijo Kevin

La verdad… es que está muy, mal – Dijo Alisson

Familiares de, Devlin Levin – Dijo el medico

Somos nosotros – Dijo Gwen, todos se dirigieron, al medico

No quiero darles falsas esperanzas, el chico está muy mal, le deben quedar pocas horas de vida, si quieren pueden pasar a verlo, está en la habitación cuatro cientos uno – Dijo el médico, ella sin medir palabras, subió las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso lo más rápido que pudo, entro a la habitación, le partió el alma en mil pedazos, al verlo en esa cama, tenía una pierna, un brazo, la cabeza enyesada, se acercó a él, no sabía ni dónde poner sus manos, las lágrimas, caían en sus mejilla, Alisson y Kevin, entraron a la habitación

Esto es mi culpa – Dijo Alisson

No… no es así – Dijo Gwen

Claro que sí, yo podía volar a mi casa, él no tenía que llevarme siempre – Dijo Alisson

A él le gusta llevarte, tú no tienes la culpa – Dijo Kevin

No lo podemos, dejar morir – Dijo Alisson

Creo que no, nada que hacer – Dijo Gwen

Solo hay, una posibilidad – Dijo Kevin, la máquina, a la que estaba, conectado su hijo, empezó a hacer un ruido, un poco molesto, significaba que él, estaba a punto de morir

Alisson – Dijo Gwen, volteándose a verla, a ella

No… no puedo – Dijo Alisson

Por favor, solo tú lo puedes salvar – Dijo Kevin, Alisson miro el cuerpo, por unos tres segundos, de un momento a otro, dio a conocer sus colmillos, sus ojos se pusieron, color rojo, se dirigió hacia él, le clavo los colmillos, Gwen abrazo a Kevin fuertemente, el molesto sonido se detuvo, cambiándolo por uno, más estable, Alisson se separó de él, sus colmillos desaparecieron, sus ojos volvieron a ser, color azul

El estará bien – Dijo Alisson, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Gwen se acercó a ella ambas se abrazaron

Hiciste lo mejor – Dijo Gwen

Tengo que irme, estaré en mi departamento, si me necesitan – Dijo Alisson, separo el abrazo, abrió la ventaba, se fue volando

Mama – Dijo Devlin, ella se dio la vuelta, para verlo, Ambos se acercaron a el

Hijo, como te sientes – Dijo Kevin

Yo estoy muy bien, donde esta Alisson y porque, estoy enyesado – Dijo Devlin

Mi amor, Alisson se tuvo que ir, y estas enyesado, porque tuviste un accidente – Dijo Gwen

Pero porque estoy enyesado, me siento bien, además me puedo mover – Dijo Devlin

Mi amor, hay algo que, tu aun no sabes – Dijo Gwen

Que… que es lo que no se – Dijo Devlin

Mira hijo, hace un rato, estuviste a punto de morir, Alisson… hijo, Alisson te mordió, ella te salvo la vida – Dijo Kevin

Que… como así, que me mordió – Dijo Devlin

Hijo, no había otra solución, si no lo hubiera hecho, en este momento, estarías muerto – Dijo Gwen

Tengo que ir por Alisson, ayúdenme a quitarme esto – Dijo Devlin, Gwen y Kevin, quitaron los yesos, de su hijo

Seguro que, te sientes bien – Dijo Gwen

Estoy bien, mama – Dijo Devlin, se paró de la cama

Papa, necesito tu coche – Dijo Devlin

Estás loco, no te lo daré, porque no te lanzas por la ventana, y vuelas – Dijo Kevin

Si es verdad, lo olvide – Dijo Devlin, camino a la ventana, la abrió – Nos vemos, en la casa – Dijo el, para lanzarse, por la ventana

**Dos Meses Después **

Mama, papa, les quiero proponer, algo – Dijo Devlin, los cuatro, estaban en la sala, de la casa

De que se trata – Dijo Gwen

Bueno… ya que soy, lo que soy, se supone que viviré para siempre, no soportaría, tener que verlos morir, quisiera que estuvieran, siempre con migo – Dijo Devlin

Mi amor, que quieres con esto – Dijo Gwen

Yo quisiera, que ustedes, se convirtieran, en vampiros – Dijo Devlin

No, eso no va a pasar, o al menos por mi parte – Dijo Gwen, se puso de pie, subió las escaleras a su habitación

Lo vez mi amor, tu mama no lo va, a aceptar – Dijo Alisson

Yo lo arreglo – Dijo Kevin

Gwen – Dijo Kevin entrando a la habitación, ella estaba, sentada en la cama, la televisión prendida, ella pasando los canales

Que pasa – Dijo ella

Porque haces esto – Dijo Kevin

Hacer que – Dijo Gwen

Hay Gwen, no te hagas, porque no puedes, apoyar a tu hijo en esto – Dijo Kevin

Y cuál es el, problema en que no, quiera ser un vampiro – Dijo Gwen

Quieres ver a nuestro hijo sufrir, porque el vivirá por siempre, y nosotros tenemos que morir – Dijo Kevin

No me gustaría, ver a mi familia morir, a Ben, a mis padres, al abuelo, a todos, mientras yo, pueda seguir viva – Dijo Gwen

A mí tampoco, me gustaría ver a mi madre morir, pero si lo tengo que hacer, por mi hijo, no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo Kevin

Kevin… no me, hagas escoger – Dijo Gwen

Solo dime, si lo harás, o no – Dijo Kevin

Kevin… – Dijo Gwen, entre unas, lagrimas

Tan solo, dime si lo harás, o no – Dijo Kevin

…Está bien, lo hare – Dijo Gwen, con un suspiro, Kevin camino un poco, hacia ella, le tomo la mano y la puso de pie, paso la palma de su mano, por su mejilla, la beso suavemente – Espero, que haya sido una buena, decisión – Dijo finalizado el beso

Pienso lo mismo – Dijo Kevin, para besarla de nuevo

Gwen y Kevin, bajaron las escaleras, Alisson y Devlin, se pusieron de pie

Ya decidieron algo – Dijo Alisson

Si… aceptamos – Dijo Kevin

Mama, porque no te vez, feliz – Dijo Devlin, ella le sonrió un poco, termino de bajar los pocos, escalones que faltaban, se dirigió a su hijo

Todo está bien, no te preocupes – Dijo Gwen, su hijo le sonrió

Te quiero mucho mama – Dijo Devlin, el, la abrazo

Yo también – dijo Gwen

Hay por favor, nadie se va a morir, es solo un cambio – Dijo Kevin

Bueno, y en verdad no nos, podemos morir – Dijo Alisson

Alisson… – Devlin, separo el abrazo – Yo, no puedo hacer esto, así que… creo que te tocara a ti – Dijo Devlin

Ok, está bien – Dijo Alisson – Quien quiere empezar – Dijo Alisson

Kevin, amor empieza tu – Dijo Gwen, el corazón de Kevin, latió fuertemente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

Ehh… si está, bien – Dijo el dudosamente

¿Está seguro? – Dijo Alisson, Kevin miro, a su hijo

…Sí, estoy seguro – Dijo Kevin, Alisson, dio a conocer sus colmillos, sus ojos se volvieron color rojo, velozmente, se dirigió a él, más rápidamente, mordió su cuello, los ojos de Kevin, se volvieron rojos, por un momento, a los pocos segundo volvieron, a su tono natural, se sintió mareado, por un momento, pero se agarró de las escaleras, para no caer al suelo

Mi amor, estas bien – Dijo Gwen, dirigiéndose a él, lo tomo por el brazo, para ayudarlo a sujetarse

Estoy bien – Dijo Kevin, sonriéndole, ella lo abrazo

Bueno… creo que sigo yo – Dijo ella, terminado el abrazo

¿Lista? – Dijo Alisson, ella le sonrió y asintió, con la cabeza, Alisson, puso de nuevo, sus ojos color, rojo, dio a conocer, nuevamente sus colmillos, rápidamente se dirigió a Gwen, le clavo los colmillos, ella apretó, la mano de Kevin que sujetaba la de ella,

Alisson – Dijo Devlin, al ver que demoraba, mucho - ¡Alisson! – Dijo Devlin, ella con mucho, esfuerzo, separo sus colmillos – Que te paso

…Su sangre…es… es exquisita… ¡Quiero, más! – Dijo Alisson, para lanzarse de nuevo, a su cuello, pero Devlin, ágilmente, coloco una pared de mana, entre ellas dos

¡Alisson, contrólate! – Dijo Devlin, ella sin hacer caso, rompió la pared de mana, con un fuerte golpe, estuvo a punto de morderla de nuevo, Gwen reacciono, sintió un impulso de defenderse, dio a conocer sus colmillos, enfrentados c0ntra los de Alisson, ella se echó para atrás al ver que no había nada que hacer, sus colmillos desaparecieron, los de Gwen también desaparecieron, todo era algo tenso, no sabían que decir

Lo siento – Dijo Alisson, Gwen alzo la cabeza, camino hacia ella, la abrazo

No te preocupes

Entonces, todo vampiro tiene, un poder – Concluyo Alisson

Y como, lo descubrimos – Dijo Kevin

Bueno, eso no lo puedo decir, deben descubrirlo ustedes, pueden tener el poder de, hipnotizar , leer la mente, rayos x, ver el futuro, atravesar paredes, fuerza y muchos más – Dijo Alisson

Qué tal si hacemos, un ejercicio – Dijo Devlin

Es buena idea, Kevin, dígame que pienso ahora – Dijo Alisson,

Ehh, no tengo idea – Dijo Kevin, viéndola a los ojos

Yo si lo sé, estás pensando, en tus padres, en como estarán ahora, si… extrañan sufriendo, o si te extrañar – Dijo Gwen

… Si en eso pienso – Dijo Alisson

Hay por favor, entre tantos, tenía que ser ese – Dijo Kevin

A que le tienes, miedo – Dijo Gwen

Yo… a nada – Dijo Kevin

Luego, hablamos de eso – Dijo Gwen

Claro… hijo, cuál es tu poder – Dijo Kevin

La invisibilidad – Dijo Devlin

Entonces mi poder, es el hipnotismo – Dijo Kevin,

Si… y ya deja, a mi mama, en paz – Dijo Devlin, mientras Kevin, le movía la cabeza, a Gwen, hipnotizada

Está bien – Dijo Kevin, dejo que su cabeza, se moviera

Me siento, mareada – Dijo Gwen

Qué raro, no – Dijo Kevin

Está bien, adiós, te esperamos mañana – Dijo Kevin, estaban en la, puerta

Si… pero vendré, en la noche, mañana tenemos planes – Dijo Devlin

No les dirás, que haremos – Dijo Alisson

No creo que sea necesario, ¿verdad, mama? – Dijo Devlin

No… no es necesario, que se diviertan – Dijo Gwen

Que pasen buena, noche – Dijo Alisson, ella y Devlin, salieron de la casa


End file.
